


Demons in a Library

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Torture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Libraries, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Demons chase after your husband ragnar, torturing oyou endlessly for hours on end until you finally cave in.





	Demons in a Library

You shivered, despite the warmth of his tongue as he licked a strip of your exposed skin as your body was sprawled out in front of him and many other demons that surrounded you.  

“Have you chosen on speaking yet, little one?” he leaned over, his sharp teeth glinting in the brightness of the room. “I assure you, this silent treatment isn’t going to get us anywhere, my dear.”

“Oh, fuck off!” You grimaced. “You’re a fool if you think I’ll give up his location.”

“So, Ragnar is alive after all,” the creature gleamed, looking around the room in excitement before his eyes turned back to your own. “You know little one, you’re a lot wiser than the other broad I held on this rack.”

You grimaced in pain as you felt the tension of the shackles pulling at your limbs again as he pushed the lever by your foot. “I’d be a fool to give up my husband to you.”

“Perhaps,” he mumbled thoughtfully before leaning on the table once more, leaning down closer to your face. You could smell the rancidness of his breath and nearly gagged as he smiled down at you. “But, you’d be alive.”

“What do you want with him? He’s no royal, he’s poor like the rest o my village. What could you possibly want with Ragnar?”

“He owes me a soul.” the demon grinned. “And you seemed to have placed an disillusionment charm on him. He’s undetectable until you lift it. Tell me, would the charm wear off shall you perish under my care?”

You swallowed the fear as the man eyed you hungrily. “I can tear another piece of flesh from your bones, if that would make you talk.”

“Yes!” you spat out. “Yes, if I die, the spell wears off and he’s visible to the world once more.”

“Do you care to live, little one?” He shrugged. “It seems naught, since you’re protecting a thief.”

“He’s in the village! In the bookshop.” you swallowed hard as tears came to your eyes. “There’s a crevice by the history book shelf. Place your palm against the paneling and his hideout will reveal itself.”

The man clapped giddily, his mean already exiting the place to gather your husband for his death. You see, Ragnar cared deeply for you, so much so, that he made a deal with a demon to own his own bookshop in the village. He loved learning and reading. Of course, all deals must have some consequences. Ragnar must pay a hefty price every month until the day he dies. He’s missed several months of payment, costing this demon many souls.

You were captured on the street hours ago, being tortured endlessly, sexually abused and hurt emotionally. You couldn’t take the pain any longer. You cried to yourself as the last of the men disappeared from the room, leaving you alone, shackled to the stretching table.


End file.
